


Made for Walking

by Metalkatt



Category: Shadow Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalkatt/pseuds/Metalkatt
Summary: Travel wears heavy on footwear.
Kudos: 2





	Made for Walking

Her face drew up into a soft pout as she fiddled with her shoes, running her fingers inside the mouths to ease the way. He watched her twist her feet one at a time into their respective covers, the leather bulging here and there as she flexed her toes.  
  
"Alice, why didn't you tell me you needed new shoes?" he wondered. "They look awfully tight."  
  
She smiled up at him, and Yuri felt his heart warm. He reached out to help her to her feet, taking comfort in the sure grip of those strong, small fingers. "They're not tight, not really," she murmured, her voice pitched low in the stillness of the morning. Her curled locks were still heavy with water from bathing, and the dampness spread to her bow, making it droop. "If they're too loose when I try to put my feet in, they'll slip off. I don't want to fall and break my ankle."  
  
"No, we don't want that," he agreed hurriedly. "But, the soles are so thin. It must be like walking on paper."  
She nodded, a tinge of pink rouging her cheeks. "I... I didn't want to say anything. Nobody else has complained."  
  
He blinked for a moment, then dropped to his knees, examining her footwear. "We should have enough, still, to visit a cobbler," he murmured. His accent was as exotic to Europe as he, though it was his belief that everyone _there_ talked funny, while he spoke perfectly fine. "I wonder, though, if we could get these made a little higher, more like boots. You could still slip them on, maybe, but they'd support your ankles better."  
  
Alice's hands pressed her skirt down, likely shielding her foundations from Yuri's view as she examined her feet. "It would take a long time to get them custom-made," she demurred. "We don't have too terribly much time."  
  
Yuri grinned. "You're worth the time. After all, if not for you, we wouldn't all be here, together, saving the world. You're worth the world, Alice. Let's get you to the shoemaker."  



End file.
